


Movie nights

by fock_chernobyl



Series: Sobbe drabbles [1]
Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Best Friends, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Jealous Robbe, M/M, Sobbe - Freeform, a little bit angst, idk how to tag, wtfock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fock_chernobyl/pseuds/fock_chernobyl
Summary: In this universe, Sander and Robbe are best friends since they were kids. Every Friday night, they would do a movie night. Only this time Sander went with Britt. Robbe is jealous.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Series: Sobbe drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188695
Comments: 11
Kudos: 60





	Movie nights

**Author's Note:**

> english isn’t my first language! i never wrote in english before and this is my first fanfiction ever. idk how to do kissing scenes so sorry if it is cringe. anyways, i hope you like it

Movie nights were supposed to be the thing of Sander and me. We used to watch every Friday night the worst movie we could find. It had been our tradition since we were kids, a promise that we would never break. It was like that, every week for thirteen years, until Sander met that stupid girl last week at a party.

Britt was according to Sander beautiful, with her blond hair that floated in the air when she walked and her big brown eyes that faded to gold when the sunshine was shining on her. But for me she was terrible: the way she flirted with Sander since the beginning and how she glanced at him. It was like she wanted to touch him every second she noticed him. The thing that I disliked the most about her, was how she stole him from me, only because she wanted to watch a movie with him. But film nights was our thing, not theirs.

I knew Sander never wanted to give me the feeling that she was more important than our friendship. He wanted to stay with me tonight, as every Friday night. But he liked Britt, so I let him go on date with her. Even though everything I wanted was to cuddle with him on my mattress and ignore how my cheeks would burn every time he glanced at me.

He told me he would be back at twelve and that he would spend the night with me. I believed that he would be back at this time, but he was already ten minutes too late, and the scenario that could happen between them now, was playing the whole time in my mind.

At this moment, they could have their first kiss. She would taste the sweet popcorn on his lips and would smell the coconut deodorant I gave him last week. I would do everything to be in her place, to be the person he gave a goodnight kiss. But I was his best friend, nothing more.

I heard the creaking of the door when I wanted to check the time again. I looked up at the sound and saw the boy that was in my mind for almost three hours. He was dressing in his beige sweater - the pullover he gave to me when we were walking home from school because I was cold - and his black skinny jeans. His bleached hair was all over the place from the breeze outside, but he was still the most gorgeous boy I had ever seen.

'Hi,' he said at the same time he closed the door. My eyes were watching every movement he made when he walked towards me. I could feel my heart beating through my whole body and how my body shivered when he sat next to me. 'Had you fun tonight, cutie?'

I looked immediately away from him when I heard one of the many nicknames he always called me. I felt my cheeks turning red and I covered it with my both hands, something I always did when I started blushing. I heard Sander chuckle next to me, his finger brushed soft along the denim fabric from my leg. I simply shrugged my shoulders as an answer to his question, trying to forget his touch.

'Something wrong?' he asked when the silence between us became too uncomfortable. We both felt the weird vibe hanging in the air, something that rarely happened when we were together.

His finger that was touching my hip, was now stroking his way to my thigh. Goosebumps started rushing on my legs. I couldn't believe that my heart was beating this fast, only because of the presence of my best friend.

'Stop,' I gasped unaware. His touch faded away in the sound of my voice. I uncovered my cheeks and let them lie next to me, staring in the green eyes of the tallboy. It smelt like the memory of wet grass in the early spring. We were six and nine years old when we were laying next to each other at the playground, under the shadow of a tree when he confessed to me I was his best friend forever. Maybe back then I already knew I wanted more than that.

'Robbe', he whispered. 'Why can't you tell me what you are thinking in that pretty head of you.'

I shook my head when I heard again a sentence like that. It was so meaningless, at least for him. What if he said something like that to Britt? I couldn't hold the jealousy that was running through my veins anymore.

'Movie nights was something we always used to do.'

'It is still something we do,' he answered almost immediately. It felt like he was reading my mind and maybe he was. We knew each other for so long that he knew me better than I did. But why did he ignore than everything I felt for him and met up with her?

'No, you left me.'

I saw how his eyes scanned my face, like he wanted to know the meaning behind my sudden change of mind. But even after all, he still gave me that smile he only showed at me.

Maybe I was being too dramatic. I said to him it was not a problem for me that he would go on a date with her. I just wondered if he would stay, that he rathered spend the night with me than with her. But I was wrong, I wasn't the most important person in his life anymore.

I felt the warmth of his hand on mine. I didn't dare to look at the unexpected touch of him, afraid I had only imagine it.

'I would never leave you for her if you weren't okay with it', he responded with a guttural voice and he went closer to me. I almost felt his breath on my lips and my mouth flattered dry right away. 'I thought you were okay with that?'

I shook my head, even though I wanted to tell him that it didn't bother me at all, but I couldn't. It was like everything in me told me to scream how much I love him and kiss him like in my dreams.

'Why did you say it then?'

'Because you like her.'

My voice was wobbly, it felt like I was going to cry every second. I turned my eyes to the ground. I didn't want him to feel like he had to be with me. If Sander wanted something with her, I don't want to be the person to destroy that because he felt pity for me.

'I don't.'

It felt like he was making fun of me. Did he really think I would believe he wasn't in love with her? I stared at him again and I knew he noticed that I doubted him. I could see it at his smirk on his stupid, handsome face.

'I just wanted to be sure that you feel the same thing for me as I feel for you,' he explained. The adrenaline was rushing through my veins when I finally realized the words he was telling me. 'So, do you feel the same thing, Robin?'

I felt his breath on my lips when his face came closer to me. I couldn't let go of his gaze, even not when his nose touched mine. I forgot about my red-tinted cheeks when he placed his hand on my chin. When his thumb stroke it, my whole body shuddered. My mouth parted when his lips brushed teasing against mine.

'Just kiss me already, idiot.'

My whole body tingled when he pulled me towards him, claiming my mouth with his. His fingers curled in my hair, like Sander always used to do. It used to made me feel safe and relaxed, but now when his tongue explored my mouth, it was hungry and intense. A wave of warmth washed over me as he tugged on the back of my hair, a moan escaped my lips. I let out a giggle when our teeth hit each other and I felt him smiling through the kiss. I felt so happy when we started to breath the same air.

I finally felt home.


End file.
